


The Suicide Dolls

by violetlolitapop



Series: Kiss the Ring [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/M, Incest, M/M, it's because the first chapter is like world building, or maybe not maybe i'm just telling myself that, this part wasn't supposed to be this long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/pseuds/violetlolitapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash remembers, quite vividly, the uproar that occurred when the announcement of his mother's second pregnancy had been made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**xxx**  
 _"I felt like an animal..."_  
 **xxx**

Vash remembers, quite vividly, the uproar that occurred when the announcement of his mother's second pregnancy had been made.

While this would have been such a joyous announcement in any of the Kingdoms (as it gives the Royal Family the opportunity to produce a girl for their Queen rather their youngest son), it is no secret that the Diamond Queens have carried a history of difficult births, ones that often result in the untimely death of their beloved matriarchs. It's more than simply unfortunate; the devastation of death has left their Kingdom under the rule of Regents as their Heir grows and it's nothing short of miraculous that nothing short of a mutiny has occurred after all these years. There have been no attempts on the Crown, much to the relief of the Royal Family, despite the greed often portrayed by many living in the Court.

Though perhaps it is because of the greed, none of them being able to relent any of their wealth even with temptations of gathering more. Perhaps the promise of more riches is not worth the risk of possible poverty.

At least, Vash can say that their People are rational. Shallow, vain, arrogant, and selfish, but rational.

Still, the worries of a seven year-old being told that he is no longer to be put under the training of a Queen and instead is going to be taught as a Jack are not placated by the fact. Rather, he grows more anxious, always following after his mother when the circumstances allow. After his lessons, before her formal gatherings, after meetings and conferences, all while watching her belly grow larger and her own strength weaken.

It's after the first collapse that he begins to grow something such as a vendetta against the unborn child. How dare this creature come into his life and threaten to take away his precious mother? And how impractical is it? The family already posses an heir, what need is there for another?

He's unable to voice these thoughts, but Vash continues to think them all the same. As his mother's belly grows larger, the more pale and fragile she appears. It keeps the Kingdom on edge, his father pacing, and himself ever alert.

After all, a handful of Women Queens have died during the birthing process, others straight after, and a great many of them no more than three or four years later due to complications from their previous pregnancy. Very rare is it that a female Queen of Diamonds is able to rule long and healthy at that. It's as if their blood is cursed, Vash wonders why. And why is it that his mother, their current Queen has been able to survive past the allotted time and able to carry once more?

"Do you suppose she'll have a girl?"

His attention is diverted from his constant wonderins and brought back to his companion for the day. A girl his age, one of which he can't honestly recall her name, only that she is from the Bonnefoy line as he's been addressing her as "Miss Bonnefoy" throughout . It's been said she is his intended, for when he ascends the throne, though with another heir on the way, it's most likely that she will not be his, but his brother's. Or should he have a sister, they'll find another from her family to marry off to her. It's not his business and is of no importance to him, either way.

They are meant to be playing a game together in one of the many gardens surrounding the palace, though they've abandoned all intentions of doing such. Rather the both of them are simply perched on a stone bench in the very center. And while the garden Vash has chosen is just as lovely and colorful with all flowers as any other, he is not paying attention to either his surroundings or his company. Extremely impolite, he can't bring himself to care.

"The Queen," she continues to say, thinking he needs an explanation to her previous question. "Do you suppose the baby will be a girl?"

He turns away. "Does it matter at all?"

She laughs and it sounds just the same as all the other Ladies of Court when being entertained. "Are you jealous, Little Highness?"

"No. And don't call me that, I already told you to call me by my name or not at all."

"But it is still your birthright, no matter if the Queen is with child again. And anyway, I can't call you by your name, it's too personal, and we're not friends."

"We've known each other for over two years now and you say we're not friends?"

"Time doesn't say how close two people are."

"Even if they were intended?"

"Even less so."

Well, considering the majority of Royal Marriages, that is something he is unable to deny. Still, children should not be privy to such things...

He has no idea what to say in reply and instead allows the conversation to end. He only wants for their remaining time together to continue on in silence.

Unfortunately the girl has no intention of doing the same.

"I hope she'll have a girl. I hope she'll be strong too. My mother said that Her Highness before was able to live a long time after a hard time carrying your mother. And it's true, right, because you were able to meet your grandmother after all?"

Vash doesn't answer. She is still not derailed.

"My family is thinking that stronger heirs are being born, and isn't that a wonderful idea? Because Her Highness is going to be the first to carry more than one child in such a long time and it's always better for the country for the Royal Family to  _have_  a large family. At least that's what my father says and everyone always says that he's a very smart man, so he must be right. You're very lucky to be having a little sibling soon-"

Vash stands abruptly, cutting her off with the action and some harsh words of his own.

"That's enough already." It honestly is, he's pandered to her words long enough, he's absolutely through with hearing her senseless talk of his mother's pregnancy. "Roderich is coming with the emissary today. I want to see him. I'll have a guard take you back."

His transparency is more than apparent, and if anything has her laugh and join him in the walk back behind castle walls.

"So cold, Little Highness. Someone might think you don't want to be an older brother."

Perhaps it's the built up frustration, the accumulation of his worrisome nature in regards to his mother and the misplaced animosity towards his unborn sibling, or perhaps her annoying behavior has finally caused him to unleash the more tactless side of his nature. Either way, there is no restraint to his thoughts, and his words run freely.

"That thing in her shouldn't even exist."

He leaves her without so much as a second glace, never seeing the lack of surprise on her face, only the curious tilt of her head as her mouth falls into a straight line as he leaves for the receiving hall. It's the last time he meets with her, and while he may never really know if it was because of his apathetic regards towards her or simply the lack of an ensured crown that has caused her to be pulled from his side, he can't say he is sorry for the loss.

He much prefers Roderich's company in all honesty, and would like for their to be more cause for interaction. It's an upside to being trained as a Jack, he is allowed to travel with the current Jack and his company of delegates, and if were not for this, he would not have met his new friend. Little thing to be grateful for, he supposes.

He waits far longer than warranted, and when the delegation envoy from the Club Kingdom finally arrives, he waits through the greeting procedures, notes that his mother is absent from them as his father is the only other member of the Royal Family to be present, and it's only when the adults are more than happy to be led away to the rooms given to them for their stay does he seek out his friend. Vash spies him following the adults at the back of the entourage, grabs him by his upper arm, gains his attention instantly, and without any words spoke between them do they scamper off in their own direction.

They may not have known each other for very long, and it may just well be that because they were born male and are therefore seen as a little worth less than their female counterparts when being born of Royal Blood that they have been able to find a certain companionship with one another. Whatever the case may be, Vash is grateful for a friend even outside castle walls and hopes the sentiment is returned.

"How was your journey?" he asks.

"We traveled through the Heart Kingdom this time," answers Roderich. "It was quicker, but the mountains are steeper than the ones at home. Our carriage toppled over and I fell out with Uncle."

"And you hurt yourself, again? I suppose you're hiding bruises and scrapes from the others, right?"

"It wasn't intentional and it wasn't important."

"Are you unable to travel at all without being harmed?"

"It only happens when I travel here."

"Yes, it's as if I'm destined to keep playing your nursemaid whenever you show up at my door."

Roderich's reply is hesitant. He's almost quiet as he says, "As if anyone would want that."

Vash doesn't pick up on this. The implications by pass him completely as he says, "Suppose it's better than you falling through ice like you had on your last visit."

"You panic too easily. I was already dry."

"And still cold."

"Still. Well, if anything it shows how well of an older brother you'll be soon enough."

Again, Vash feels his stomach constrict with the mention of the looming birth. It's something Roderich is able to perceive even as he says nothing, though doesn't fully understand to what degree. He pushes the subject with a simple question.

"How is your mother?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

And they don't. The conversation of the Queen, her pregnancy, and rather all courtly matters cease between them. Outside of their joined lessons, there is not much talk of political matters. They enjoy their quiet conversations, take their meals together, and more than once does Vash lead them both to the hall housing his family's grand piano, and the hours spent there with Roderich at the helm of the instrument as he watches him hone his skill go by undisturbed and with the utmost contentment.

It's a shame that it comes to end too soon for either of their liking.

"If you had come one month later, I might have been able to celebrate my birthday with you here."

There's nothing to show the disappointment Vash feels when stating the obvious, not even a slight inclination of tone slips through. In turn, Roderich does not give him any sign to have noticed a difference. Instead, he only says, "Maybe, if we're lucky, an envoy from here will come to the Club Kingdom in the fall."

Vash glances at him from the side of his eye. "Unable to celebrate my birth, so instead we'll celebrate your own?"

Roderich only pushes his glasses back into their correct position.

"Might as well."

Vash slowly breaks into a smile, Roderich joining him soon after. It's only a few short hours later that they say their goodbyes and Vash is left to assimilate himself back into the routine of his life without the distraction of having a friend nearby.

Which, ironically enough, he desperately needs near two weeks later.

In the early days of July there is talk of not only what must be done to commemorate the Prince's birth just one month away, but there is a growing concern over the delivery of the new Heir. Her Highness has been put on permanent bed rest for the last weeks of her pregnancy, and there appears to be no end in sight. There has been no change to her condition, and it's known to every breathing soul that the child has long past it's due date for birth, and the whispers have begun. Many suspect that the child is stillborn, others believe that there has been a misdiagnosis on when the delivery is to take place. Whatever the case, the country is once again put on edge.

Vash sits by her side often. Now that their home belongs to only their family, and their own Court, he is more than welcome into her rooms. She has him read to her, recite tales of his days, and news from outside of the four walls in which she's confined. Every now and again, she'll take her eyes off from him and turn her attention to her round belly and run a hand over it with a small look of worry.

He notices, of course, and his own attention will turn to large swell showing through the many blankets draped over his mother. It's not long before he attempts to communicate with the babe, silently commanding for it to cease this foolishness and be born already. Hasn't it already caused a great commotion, why the constant pressing of the matter? This child is definitely not gaining any favors with Vash, that's for certain.

And then, on a day much like any other, a great commotion causes a great uproar. The Queen is in labor, the child is coming. The doctor tends to her with her Ladies used as both assistance and guards as the aristocracy run back and forth to one another in search of developing news while her husband and only son wait with bated breaths.

As dusk begins to fall, the tension of those being made to wait rises. For the first time since he can recall, Vash watches as his father loses all sense of composure and snaps at those who dare approach him for anything other than what he requests or needs. In truth, Vash is much the same, though no one greatly bothers with him unless it is to serve a meal and for that he is thankful to be ignored.

Dusk grows into evening, and then well into the night. There are a good deal who remain awake in favor of hearing what has become of their Queen while others have tottered off to their sleeping quarters. It's with sheer determination that Vash himself hasn't allowed himself to be persuaded into his own bedchamber for the night. His father remains seated and patient, and he is very much willing to do the same.

It's near midnight when they hear the cry. A shriek of life and the collective exclamations of those inside the room with the Queen. Both him and his father leap from their seats, look on to the closed door and radiate sheer anticipation. It's some time before the doctor exits, his apron removed and looking tired and haggard. Vash peeks behind him, into his mother's room where he sees nothing but her Ladies' gowns as they move back and forth, some covered in spots of blood and animatedly talking. There are no tears, no sounds of mourning, they are happy and lively, and already he knows that there is nothing but good news.

"Your Majesty, you have a daughter," the doctor informs the King. "Healthy, and lively. And Her Highness is very much the same."

Vash hears nothing more, does not even wait to be given permission to enter the room, he leaves the side of his father laughing and clapping at the wondrous report and strides into the room before they are able to notice. The Ladies are still bustling, some pass him by with bowls of dirtied linen and water, others leave to tell all those still awaiting the word, and a few more are kept by the Queen's side. The Queen herself has been propped against several pillows, new sheets have been thrown over her, and she cannot look away from the small bundle being cradled in her arms. It isn't until the Lady tending to her sweat soaked hair notices Vash and brings him to her attention, and all she does is simply invite him to her side and greet his new little sister.

He does so, almost hesitantly. Eventually, he comes to stand next to his mother as he has many times before and after making sure with his own eyes that she is more than exhausted though alive and well does he turn to the small figure being cradled.

And suddenly... Suddenly he regrets every ill thought that has crossed his mind.

Beneath the pink wrap used to keep her warm are blonde wisps of hair that appear more delicate than spun sugar. She is so very small, so very tiny, it's inconceivable. His mother had grown to such a large frame, and yet she is not large at all. Her eyes are shut, sleeping sound, finally in her mother's arms and in the presence of her family. Her nose twitches as he leans in closer, her mouth parts and a small sigh escapes, and though she continues to slumber he feels his chest constrict once more.

There was no need... no need at all for all the harsh things he's said. His mother is still alive, his little sister is alive, both are healthy and he is so undeserving. So undeserving to have them both...

"You have a baby sister, Vash."

His eyes flicker from the small babe bundled to catch the eyes of his mother looking upon both her children with a soft smile. "She'll be looking to you to look after her. Will you do that? Will you protect your sister?"

It's near instantaneous, the way he nods his head and says, "Yes."

There's no reason for him to elaborate on his promise. He has every intention of keeping it.


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx  
** _"...and animals don't know sin, do they?"  
_ **xxx**

They name her Lili.

Or rather Vash has, for he had been the one to suggest the name.

He wants to give her a title that will reflect her future rule. To him, the meaning of the flower is versatile, and with his knowledge of such (much thanks to Miss Bonnefoy who had once explained to him the language of flowers) he knows he's made the right choice.

Purity, virtue, friendship, devotion, sympathy, humility, and prosperity. He's more than certain that his sister will carry these traits and their kingdom will be just as smitten with her as he. Yes, there is no doubt in his mind whatsoever.

And the first evidence to this feeling comes from the Bonnefoy family; from Francis Bonnefoy, to be exact.

He is older than Vash, so five years or so, and as he approaches the highly embellished cradle in which Lili lays, Vash makes his judgment of the young man. In his opinion he is too old for his sister. He already knows this is the one they plan to arrange a betrothal, just as he's avoided a marriage of his own, Lili is fated to find herself in one. The very thought clenches at his heart and he wants nothing more than to pull the other boy by his long blond hair away from his sister and demand his removal.

He doesn't, of course, but he wants to very much.

"She's beautiful."

Vash is taken out of his thoughts by the sudden declaration. It's nothing less than true, but to hear it come from the one who will marry into their family is almost surreal. And that he sounds genuine rather rehearsed stirs an emotion within him that he cannot recognize. Because of that, he listens intently to the conversation which follows.

Francis addresses the Royal Family formally then. As they all stand behind the cradle while he first gave his attention to the little princess, they did nothing but observe as he looked to her first. Hus manners return when he comes back to remember he stands in their great hall and in the center of a large gathering. Pink tints his cheeks, which only accentuates his youth as he bows to the amused light laughter of the Queen and King.

"Forgive my impoliteness," he says. "My Queen. My King. My Prince, as well. I'm afraid my heart's been stolen by the little princess. I had eyes only for her."

Again, his parents laugh and are joined by Francis' parents as well and even by some of the spectators to the side. Vash, however, remained unimpressed.

It will take more than pretty words to win his favor.

"I take it that it is safe to assume there is no displeasure in this match," says the Queen.

"Certainly not," Francis answers. "My only feelings are that of devotion, my Queen. For there is no greater honor than being betrothed to an apparent angel."

Vash is quick to push down his want to roll his eyes.

"Such maturity for such a young age," says his father. "I feel as though we will carry the honor in having you as our second son."

"Your Highness is too kind."

While it seems the pleasantries will continue on in such a tedious manner, Vash interrupts their compliments. Someone needs to ensure Lili's future happiness and if his parents will not then he will take up the mantle.

"But will you keep her happy?" he demands and his voice is strong for a child. "Will you keep her safe and always keep her smiling?"

He feels his father place a hand on his shoulder, but nothing is said to him. If anything iy encourages his protective nature. A clear sign that he is doing right.

Francis himself appears to be slightly taken aback. Though by no offense, only surprise as he suddenly finds himself being addressed by the little Prince. And upon realizing what's been asked of him, he takes a knee before Vash with his hand over his heart and fixes him a fond smile.

I only causes Vash to frown deeper and even furrow his brow. Francis is not deterred however, if anything his smile only grows larger.

"My Prince," he says, and there is nothing but sincerity in his tone. "I give you my word. Her Highness will be my everything, and I will give her nothing less than all of myself. My devotion, loyalty, and servitude, will be hers. If you will allow it, my life's purpose will be that for her safety and happiness."

He appears nothing short of serious, despite the smile with which he presents at the end of his speech. It is something Vash is left to decipher as the room remains quiet, awaits his response.

Of course, what else can he say? To deny such a pledge will make him look nothing but a child, and even though a child he may be, his status demands more from him. So, naturally his face softens if only a little.

"I will allow it," he says. "So long as my sister remains your first priority always."

Francis then gives Vash a brighter smile and even gives the prince a formal bow.

"Always," he promises, and with that the matter is settled.

The remainder of the ceremony goes o without further disruptance. Contracts are drawn, promises made, bows and curtsies as the Queen and King stand proudly what they've just done.

In the Fall of that year, at no more than two months old their youngest child and Heir to the throne - Lili of the House of Zwingli – has been betrothed to Francis Bonnefoy. Unlike with Vash, this decision is considered final, and when she does come of age, there is a great chance they will then marry.

In the meantime, it's as if Vash is determined to take advantage of their youthful years before such events transpire to his liking. Though whether or not meaning to, Lili becomes naturally dependent on her older brother. Her first words are directed at him, her first steps are towards him, and her lessons are catered to her specific interests and those necessary all by his own design.

Perhaps unhealthy, to be so invested in mere family, but with his naturally over protective nature his family and whole Court knows much of, it seems only natural. And what would it harm for such brotherly and sisterly devotion to one another? Should this not be a good omen as to the future of their Kingdom? Without the fuss and mess of sibling rivalry does this not benefit them as a people? Better a House untied then divided, after all.

So, when Lili comes to him after lessons, saying such things as, "Teacher Von Bock was impressed with how easily I am able to recite my mathematics, thank you for staying with me after supper."

And Vash responds with such as, "It's no trouble. Should you need more tutoring do not hesitate to tell me, I will help you once more. And of course, you may stay in my room again if the hour grows late."

They think nothing of it.

It's not such a great secret that the two often share the same bed. Vash did mention the origin once to his parents – on a night when a winter storm grew too great and tiny four year old Lili finds herself scurrying in the familiar direction of her older brother's bedroom. She did not knock, nor did she ask permission to jump underneath the duvet and startle the sleeping occupant. Vash did not ask questions, only took in her shaking form and when thunder struck and she burrowed into his side, he was quick to hold her and hush her to sleep.

Afterwards, when a night terror or another restless night would call, he would find her next to him and that would be that. He would not reprimand her, nor shoo her away. Lili has always been permitted to stay in his bed until it became a nightly basis.

However, Vash is not ignorant to the dangers of such codependency, and thus when Lili had turned seven or so, he did explain to her that such behavior is not fitting of a princess. She has a duty and responsibility to maintain independent in some sense, and while he will protect and keep her safe, she must stay to her own rooms. She's quite old enough to stop a childish whim that has gone on for some years now.

Lili may not have been completely pleased with the mild scolding, but she silently obeyed her sibling as she always has and kept to her own room at night from then on without disturbing the closeness of their relationship.

Yet with all these years between them, shared so lovingly as siblings, Vash never does forget that day of that particular ceremony. When he had been placated by Francis' words. The same ones that promised utter loyalty and devotion, he finds over the years to be lacking and quickly changing.

As Vash has grown so has Francis Bonnefoy, and as he matures so do his interests. His constant attendance at balls, parties, and late night excursions to pubs are all known to Vash. And as he grows older still, the rapid accumulation of a reputation on his bedroom talents do not stay quiet for long. Not to those whose lives revolve around gossip and not to Vash who eventually confronts him on this subject.

Whereas one is able to consider Vash near livid, Francis takes the matter lightly.

"Your Highness," he says with a slight laugh, "I assure you there is nothing to worry about."

"As you say, but I would hear differently," Vash replies and it's obvious that it will not be so easy to convince him this time.

It would be the comical scene to anyone looking from the outside. A grown man of twenty years being hosted, scolded, and interrogated by a fifteen year old adolescent in his own rooms. Though it may as well be as terrifying as this young man has the near power from anything to a pardon to arrest. Francis should by all rights be more wary, but even with being addressed harshly, he remains smiling.

"If I may ask, my Prince," he says, "What would it be that His Majesty has heard?"

"That you are growing wild. That there are tales of your constant life of debauchery. Drinking, dancing until dawn, and entertaining both men and women on a nightly business. Pray tell me what one is to assume through this slander?"

"That it is the mere gossip and tall tales of those who live to tell."

"I would ask that you remember who it is you address, sir."

It's then that Francis comes to realize just how grave the situation is at hand. His smile drops, as does his straight posture in order to appear humble and subservient.

"Your Highness," he says. "I apologize for any offenses that I may have made on your honor. However, may I ask if my behavior has been see as unsightly by Her Majesty? Or His, for that consideration?"

Vash cannot recall either his mother or father saying anything other an a casual brush off when Vash brings to subject to attention. He does not say as much, only agrees that they have not spoken a word.

"That is because my Queen and King have made it so I am given the opportunity to live as I would wish until I am married into Your Grace's distinguished family, if I may be so causal."

Vash makes no reply. Though he does motion for Francis to continue speaking.

"Your Highness, I gave my word to be devoted to the little Princess and I do not intend to take back my promise. There have been no long term attachments on my part because my entire heart is to be given to Her Grace, and I have no eyes for no other."

"And I am to believe this to be the entire truth?"

"I wish Your Highness would. For it is the truth. I am nothing but attentive to the Princes and intend for it to always be so."

It's as if his words are magic, for at that moment a sudden knock sounds at Vash's door. Before he's able to dismiss whomever disturbs the conversation, the door opens and none other than Lili herself appears.

"Big Brother," she says. "My lessons are finished for the day."

She's a great relief to the tension suffocating the room and its two occupants. Instantly both men change; Vash, more relaxed and softer in appearance and Francis, back to usual carefree demeanor.

"My dear Princess," he says and leaps from his seat.

Vash cannot help but roll his eyes at the overelaborate bow Francis presents to his sister. He's never held such a high opinion of the pompous ceremony of court-life extravagance.

"Your Highness, you look very well," he goes on to say. "I hope it is so."

Little Lily, now eight years old is already well beloved by all. Intelligent, compassionate, and kind she is a prosperous sign to the Diamond Kingdom that their continuous years of peace will live on.

She does not immediately notice Francis as she is too preoccupied with her brother's attentions. Even as the young man approaches her, her eyes do not seek him out until it would be rude to not acknowledge him. It gives Vash a sense of pride to always be his sister's priority, as it always has been as she is his own.

Indulgent and selfish? Perhaps, but as Lili disguises her inattentiveness with her kindest smile it will go on unnoticed.

"Sir Francis," she greets him by his newly appointed title. "I did not know you had business with my brother."

Francis returns her smile with practiced ease.

"A small matter needing some address is all," he replies and then turns to Vash. "If His Highness is satisfied with our discussion, I do believe we are done here."

"You forget your station once more, Sir, but you are quite correct," says Vash. "Our conversation is over. You may leave."

"No offense meant on my part, once more, Your Highness," he offers. "The very last thing I would wish is to begin a quarrel with my future brother. That would be very unpleasant indeed."

From Vash, Francis' attention goes to Lili as he suddenly takes a knee in front of the princess and gives her a loving look.

"Isn't that right, my future Queen? What an affair our wedding would be with such an unsavory cloud looking over us all. It would tempted to overshadow the beauty of you in your wedding gown and that would be most unfortunate of all."

Lili stutters with her reply. She's all flushed cheeks and bashful appearance. She's clearly being charmed in Vash's eyes and there's no hiding the small growl from the back of his throat.

"Sir Francis Bonnefoy," says Vash, "you are dismissed from my quarters. Our business is complete."

His tone is absolute, There is nothing to derive from his comments other than dismissal. Francis understands as much. He lowers his head and gives his farewells to Lil before standing upright once more to face Vash. He bows and utters a farewell before leaving the siblings alone.

With him gone, Vash visibly realizes, even with Lili continuing to stare after where he had once been.

"It pains me to think of you marrying that man one day," he says and that instantly catches Lili's ear.

"Sir Francis is kind though," she says. "And very generous. It could be worse."

"Too generous if you ask me," Vash mutters. "No matter, did you have something to tell me, Lili?"

Lili shakes her head. "Only that I have finished my lessons."

"How were they?"

"Teacher Von Bock says that I am doing very well in my reading."

Lili is the only one to ever easily bring out a smile from her brother, and as he has before he gives her one now.

"Of course," he says. "You're a clever girl, why would you not?"

"You compliment me too easily, brother," she says. "Thank you."

She approaches him then all while saying, "Do you remember your promise to me? You said you would take me down to the riverbank beyond the gardens after my lessons yesterday.

"I did. I remember. Shall we then?"

He extends his hand she grabs on happily. As they have many times before, they walk the halls hand-in-hand, displaying their devotion to one another openly.

All thoughts of Francis and their conversations no longer plague Vash, but as time continues to pass his reputation continues to proceed him. It bother Vash at eighteen years as much as it had at fifteen. The only reason he does not confront the man once more is because his own duties to the Crown are a priority no longer capable of being ignored.

The passing of their Jack requires him to take the position earlier than anticipated. However, before doing such, he must still travel and live within the other kingdoms for the minimum of one year as learning experience. It is to give him a clearer insight to the cultures of others to better help understanding the relations between them all. He's prepared to embark on his journey and the length it will be. However, there is one who does not take to the idea as well.

Lili has been in a consistent state of melancholy since the first announcements of Vashs' departure has been mad. She's taken to remaining at her brother's side constantly and has even taken to sneaking into his rooms once more at night. No longer being a child – now with eleven years to her name - he was keen to have her leave and return to her own bed, but he is soon to take her into his once more. He's never been one to turn her away no matter how unconventional, and if he is honest with himself, he does not look forward to leaving her as well.

"Three years," Lili laments the morning he is to take his leave finally arrives. "Three years…"

Before the carriage in front of the mother and father, and the small crowd of voyeurs watching from the balconies and windows, Vash takes Lili's hand and places a single purple ribbon in her hand. She clutches both her hands around him and looks at him with tearful eyes.

"We've never been apart for so long," she says.

She speaks the truth, and though Vash would feel the words greatly if he allowed himself just as she does, but his duty and the acknowledged eyes watching them hold him back from doing so. Instead, he brushes away the stray tear drop that falls down her cheek and asks for her to look at him.

When she does, he says, "I leave only to further prepare myself for a future in which I serve you. Your duty now is to prepare yourself for your own future and mine as well. That too will by in your hands. Do you understand?"

Lili nods and says, "For you, Big Brother, I'd do anything."

"Then promise you will work hard and make me proud."

"I promise."

Vash makes to step away, prepared to give them all a more formal goodbye so as to make the departure easier to accept but Lili does not let go. Before he's even able to question her motives, she rushes into him and wraps her arms around his waist. Even with her grand show of appearing older than her age in front of her audience she buries her head into his chest.

It will not do, he cannot help himself. Vash brings his arms around her to return the embrace. He endures the coos from the audience with burning ears for the sake of comforting his sister. When they do part, her eyes are shiny with unshed tears and Vash cups at her chin.

"Remain strong," he tells her. "No tears. This will only serve as the first of many times we will be separated. Understand?"

Lili nods. She does not speak. She remains silent and returns to their parents' side. She blinks away her tears as best she can and keeps her head held high.

If anything it only endears Vash to her more. To be so affectionate and loving, and to remain true to her word and playing the part of the brave girl doing as she must, his love for his sister is reaffirmed. As the carriage pulls away he knows that she will be one he misses most.

His first night away is spent in a private home reserved for Royalty when travelling. Though furnished with finery and warm bedding, Vash feels something is missing and finds himself longing for company. He attempts to comfort himself with thoughts of seeing Roderich when finally entering Clubs, but as he settles for the night and begins to drift away his only wish is to hear the soft creak of his bedroom door open followed by the soft pitter patter of feet and the feel of a warm body next to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I had to rewrite this so it's absolutely nothing like the original and I'm STILL SO pissed about that. :/
> 
> -Which I will admit is the reason why it took so long to post, I didn't even wanna open the file and see it empty.
> 
> -There's also gonna be two extra chapters because I suck.
> 
> -But I am back and I'm gonna finish this, and this whole series and it will be my favorite child.
> 
> -Stay shiny, stay lovely, I'm out for now. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> -idk what happened here
> 
> -second chapter comes out next saturday
> 
> -thanks for reading


End file.
